


Christmassy prompts for 23 days

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AIDS scare, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad Freddie bear, Tickling, Winter prompts for Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Woo December already ey?Well here i am again with christmas theme promps for the season,please feel free to drop suggestions.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Jim Beach/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Parents:Ruth and Harold May** _

_**1978,three years after the rocky horror show,Freddie was four** _

_**My brother** _

"Freddie!Get up!",a very excited five year old Brian squeals,its Christmas morning."go away Brian",Freddie says,tiredly,he's Seven.their parents know Freddie doesn't enjoy Christmas so much."Get up!",Brian says."leave me alone!",Freddie suddenly snaps.he's never enjoyed Christmas since his mama and papa passed away on Christmas,Brian's parents took him in,Brian went downstairs."Brian honey,we've told you to leave Freddie alone on Christmas",Ruth says,wiping her sons tears away.

"I know mam",Brian whimpers softly,Freddie came down,tears in his eyes,ready to spill.he grabbed his jacket and shoes,stood outside,crying once again.they call him inside,he kept the jacket on,sat on the sofa,"cheer up a little",Ruth says to him,she got a glare from the seven year old.Freddie had been crying.Brian tried to hug him,that's when Freddie snapped,he slapped Brian across the face before running out the front door in jeans,T shirt,jacket,trainers,he ran as far as his legs could take him.he was stopped by police,who took him to the station"any parents?",the officer asked"no,i'm an orphan",Freddie sniffled.

"My parents died three years ago",he says."oh kiddo,", the officer says.he hugged Freddie,letting him cry.


	2. My brother (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a few days,Freddie wants to watch the Rocky horror picture show but his parents wont let him

_ **My brother(2)** _

_ **1979** _

"B but!",Freddie argued"I said no",Ruth says.Freddie huffs."Brian's only five!",she says."yeah and?!",Freddie says."attitude",Harold warned"its not fair!",Freddie says,he went and watched it in his room,alone.he teared up but sang along to **Sweet transvestite ,** he always loved that song.


	3. Playing in the snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five year old Freddie,twenty year old Brian.

"Brimi!",Freddie squealed."What?",Brian says"its snowing,i wanna play",Freddie says,Brian tickled him all over."B bri!",Freddie giggles and squeals,they got ready,Freddie and Brian played in the snow,Brian tickled Freddie once more."BWIMI!",Freddie squeals.


	4. Autism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is Autistic,its snowing,Brian,his partner and carer play in the snow until Freddie gets cheeky.

_**Brian:23** _

_**Freddie:22** _

"Freddie!come here!",Brian called."Comin' Bri!",Freddie giggled."hey muffin",Brian says,"wanna play in the snow?",he asked,Freddie squealed,nodding.he got his boots on and tied them.he and Brian went and played in the snow,Freddie got cheeky and threw snowballs at Brian.


	5. tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie have a tickle fight.

"dad!St stop it!",a nineteen year old Freddie squeals as his dad tickles him."I i'm ticklish!",he giggled."Good!",Brian says,blowing raspberries on his tummy."awe tickle tickle,is Freddie ticklish?yes he is!",he teased.


	6. Daddys baby all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's nineteen,its his birthday.

"Happy birthday doll",Brian says to his son"thanks dad",the persian smiled"all grown up",Brian says."My baby,all grown up",he sighed.Roger,John came over,three boys sat and drank."to the birthday boy!",Roger says"Shut up!",Freddie giggles.they downed their drinks.Roger,Freddie and John are dating.John and Roger teasing Freddie."well birthday tickles for the birthday boy!",Roger calls"No!",Freddie squealed as he's pulled down by John,who sat on is arms,tickling under them.Roger got Freddie's tummy.

the persian laughed,squirmed,begging for mercy. 


	7. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is having a bad day

"Freddie,are you feeling okay?",Brian asked,"No",Freddie sighs"feeling sick?",Freddie nodded.they go downstairs,the persian cuddled into Brian's side,sipping on hot chocolate,wrapped up in his fluffy robe while the two cuddled the morning away with sick cuddles,Brian took care of Freddie as he got better,the days passed.Freddie got better but Brian got sick this time. 


	8. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ddlb

Freddie:23

Brian:22

"Freddie baby?",Brian calls,he's Freddie's daddy."yeth daddy?",the persian lisps."come down,i made lunch"Brian says,Freddie giggles,running into Brian's arms.Freddie got his tummy tickled"Daddy that ticklesth!",The persian giggles and lisps.Brian puts him in the highchair."here comes the airplane!",Brian played with him,feeding him."daddy loves you",he says,blowing raspberries.


	9. Daddy's boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a daddy's boy,Brian is jealous

_**Freddie:Sixteen** _

_**Brian:12** _

_**John:34** _

_**roger(Johns boyfriend):32** _

_**George michael(Freddies sugar daddy):30** _

~~__ ~~

~~__ ~~

* * *

"Daddy!",the persian squeals as his dad (John) walks through the door from work."hi baby",John cooed."how was school?",he asked"good,made you somethin' ",the persian giggles."what is it?",John asked,Freddie gave it to him,blushing"awe thank you baby",john says,kissing his head,he went to start on dinner.Brian came out his room"dad?",he squeaks.John turned around hearing the squeak"oh fucking hell",he says"gave me a fright",he says"how was school?",he asked"boring",Brian says"thought you liked school",John says,returning to making dinner"i do!",Brian tries to argue."really?",John teased,Freddie bounced into the kitchen with a smile."go wash up boys",John tells them.they nodded,Freddie ran to the bathroom,Brian after him."Me first!"Brian says"NO!me!",Freddie says,he got in the bathroom and pushed his back against the door."Freddie!",John yelled from downstairs."daddy's boy",Brian says"asshole",Freddie muttered.

the doorbell rang."Roger!",the two boys say.they dashed downstairs,Brian pushed Freddie out the way only to be pushed back,Freddie starts crying for attention."Brian!",John says"he pushed me!",Brian starts arguing"go to your room!",John yelled,he took the persian into the kitchen to clean up."hey Squirt",Roger"Roger!",Freddie squeals,getting a hug and kisses on the cheeks.Freddie giggles,Brian came down,crying."brat",he mumbled,looking at Freddie"at least dad loves me",Freddie says.Brian and Freddie got into a fight,Freddie was choking on blood"Brian stop!",Roger yelled.John ran to freddie,putting a bin in front of him"come on,get it out",John says,panicking.Freddie puked up the blood.

"Brian Harold Deacon!",John scolds"i'm sorry dad",Brian sniffled."too right should be sorry,apologise to him",John says"i'm sorry Freddie",Brian says",i'm not",Freddie spat before leaving the room,he spat blood again,"you're such a brat!",Brian says"dad loves me,i'm his child,you're fucking adopted",Freddie spat."dad and roger love me more,i'm dads baby,unlike you",Freddie smirks"you're gay with a fucking boyfriend,who hits you",Brian says"he doesn't hit me,we have sex,i'm of age,i'm sixteen unlike you, a little Twelve year old nerd",little did they know John was listening.

Freddie grabbed his bag and left through the window,smoking. he walks to George's.

Meanwhile,"Brian,what did he say to you?",John asked"am i adopted?",Brian asked"No",John says"Freddie said i am,called me a nerd,said you loved him more",Brian says"i love you both the same",John says.

all the while Freddie and George were having sex again.heated kissing and love making,Freddie's three months pregnant with George's baby.they regularly have sex.They showered together."my baby boy",George says"My daddy",Freddie says.they cuddled in bed,Freddie falling asleep.George wraps an arm around him."goodnight",he says"Night mikey"Freddie yawns.

_ **the next morning** _

"Good morning",George whispers"Morning daddy",Freddie yawns,snuggling into George."good morning baby Michael",George says,kissing Freddie's bump.he gave the persian a lift home,"Freddie bulsara Deacon!",John yelled,he was angry.Freddie had not long woke up"What?",he grumbled"how dare you be rude to Brian,go and apologise!",the older yelled"No! I'm sixteen!",Freddie says."get a fucking abortion,i know you're pregnant",John says to him"No,its my baby, I'm SIXTEEN!",Freddie screamed"get out",John snaps."No,i'm not leaving",Freddie says,he walked to his room,he tried not to cry.he punched his wall,crying"Freddie?",Brian squeaks"Get the fuck out,fucking traitor",Freddie spat."this is your fault,dad just kicked me out,get the fuck out!",he yelled. 

Freddie packed up,George was outside,Freddie put his boxes in the boot of the car along with his bag of clothes,books,notebooks,sketchbooks,along with baby stuff.He walked downstairs with the final box,he put it the boot of the car.

_ **Six months later, 9 months pregnant,due date,After Freddies 17th birthday,September 4th** _

Freddie had just gone into labour,he hated it.George is with him.he was in labour for hours,from early morning to afternoon.Freddie gave birth at three in the afternoon."its a girl!",the doctor says."Evelyn Micheal",George smiled"Evelyn Micheal",Freddie agreed.they let him rest before discharging him. 


	10. Daddy!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a demanding brat

"DADDY!",Freddie cries."yes?",Brian sighs"cuddles!",the persian demands"you do not demand!",Brian scolds"cuddles daddy!",Freddie says,arms crossed.Brian picks up Freddie,took him to the corner and put him there"ten minutes.I do not want to hear a peep!",Brian scolds,Freddie nodded."paci?",he squeaks.Brian gave in,he knew if he put Freddie in the corner,his baby will want his paci as comfort."here you go",Brian says,"what do you say?",he asked"tank you",Freddie says.

"baby,you don't demand,you ask nicely,okay?",Freddie nodded"sowwry daddy",Freddie says"its okay",Brian cooed.


	11. Daddy!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Freddie demands once again

"Daddy?!",Freddie calls out from his crib"yes baby?",Brian says,putting the bars down"Paci?",the persian asked"No",Brian says"Paci!",Freddie demands"Do not demand",Brian warns him."P'ease!",Freddie pouts.Brian couldn't resist the pout.he scooped up Freddie making him squeal with joyous laughter."banana pancakes?",Freddie asked."oh alright then",Brian says,he sat Freddie down."Freddie",Brian warns.Freddie goes to tip the glass over."No",he was warned again.

Freddie does it,giggling.


	12. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie needs to learn the Christmas spirit and tickled by brian,roger and John

_**Dusters**_ :

Freddie was tied to the bed by Brian,who was holding a feather duster,a fluffy one."now cheer up or you get tickled",Brian warns"No",Freddie spat."okay then",Brian says,wiggling the duster in Freddie's armpits making the persian squeal and giggle."coochie coo!",Brian teased.Roger came in,holding a hairbrush,he tickled Freddie's feet with it.Freddie squeals ,Brian starts tickling all over Freddie's tummy with the duster and his other armpit,John came in holding two really really fluffy dusters,he tickled Freddie's armpits fast and hard making Freddie squeal and giggle.he got raspberries to hos tummy wummy. "Awe coochie coochie coo,tickle tickle",Roger teased.


	13. tickle kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie is kidnapped by three men and tortured with tickling.

Freddie:21

Brian(daddy):24

Roger(dada):24

john(Johnny!):24

Freddie is kidnapped,he woke up,finding himself tied to a bed,surrounded by tickle tools.he's in three pairs of handcuffs,so he can't escape,his ankles are locked and handcuffed."well,someone's woke up",a teasing voice laughs."let me fucking go!",Freddie yelled"No,are you ticklish by any chance?", _Brian_ asked"No",Freddie spat."really?",another voice chuckled."let me fucking go",Freddie growled."better watch your attitude",Brian teased.before launching a massive tickle attack on Freddie's sides,the persian squirming"laugh,i know you want to",Brian baby talked him."Wanker!",Freddie says ,before feeling very fluffy dusters tickling up and down his feet making him squeal and burst out into giggles.

"awe coochie coochie coo",he was babied and baby talked,over the weeks,Freddie was soon Brian,Roger and Johns little baby boy.using a paci,sippy cups.blanky,crib,diapers."baby boy?",Freddie had come down with the flu,he was sick."D daddy",Freddie whimpers,his tummy feeling all icky."awe,boo",Brian cooed,"maybe tummy rubs?",Freddie nodded. 


	14. Sick days.Poly Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets sick with a fever,its the flu.  
> he's asthmatic,its up to the boys to take care of him,making sure he gets better.  
> 1979

"B Brian",Freddie sniffled,standing outside,Brian's door."go away Freddie,its three in the morning",Brian says"i don't feel well Bri",Freddie whimpers,shivering,brian opens his door"love",he says,he took Freddie into his arms."how long you felt like this?",Brian asked"Few days",Freddie admits"take your inhaler",Brian says,Freddie does,coughing into his arm after."go lay in my bed,i'll make you a honey tea,with breakfast,hmm?",Freddie nodded.

meanwhile.

"Brian?have you seen Freddie?",Roger asked"he's in my room,he's come down the flu",the older answered."he's really not well",he added.Brian took the persian breakfast."here you go",Brian says quietly"thanks",Freddie croaked.Brian kissed his head.Freddie tried to eat."you don't have to finish it",Brian cooed.Roger and John came in"Freddie,why didn't you tell us",Roger asked quietly"Forgot",Freddie says,coughing"inhaler",Brian says,making him use the chamber."two puffs of the blue,one of the brown",Brian says,freddie nodded.Freddie does"good boy",John says softly.

Freddie wanted to sleep.Brian lets him sleep in his bed with a fluffy blanket.


	15. Tickle tickle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is super ticklish,Brian and Roger have a fun time tickling him.  
> part 2 of tickle kidnap.

(Part 2).

Right now,Freddie's tied to the bed,ankles locked in stocks,wrists in handcuffs,feet bare,naked.Brian and Roger come in,holding a box of stuff.Brian kissed Freddie's cheek."the fuck is going on?",he asked."wouldn't you like to know",Roger chuckled,dragging a finger slowly up the sole of Freddie's left foot making him whine."you're being punished",Brian says.Freddie nodded.Brian picks up a feather duster and tickled all over the Persians tummy and ribs"coochie coo baby boy,the tickle monster is gonna get you! ",Brian says.

Freddie giggles cutely,"awe my adorable little baby",Brian cooed,giving Freddie's tummy a few raspberries.making him squeal and buck."round and round the garden like a teddy bear,one step.....two step.TICKLE YOU UNDER THERE!",Brian says,tickling Freddie's armpits.Tickling the hollows gently before grabbing a toothbrush and tickling around his neck. 


	16. are ya ticklish,Freddie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out Freddie is ticklish when he starts to tease him in the studio,Brian uses tickling to shut up Freddie every time an argument breaks out in the studio.

_**Day 1,May 3rd 1978,Monday** _

The boys had been arguing in the studio.Brian pokes his boyfriends,Freddie's side,making him squeal."are ya ticklish?",Brian asked"No!",Freddie says,huffing"oh really?i think you are",Brian says,pulling him to sit on a chair,Roger and John,grab handcuffs.Freddie ran for it,Brian chased him,he grabs Freddie"let me go!",he argues"No",Brian says"let me go Brian",Freddie snaps.then he was pinned to the wall,Brian's hand on his tummy."don't you fucking dare,i'm not ticklish",Freddie insists"really?",Brian smirks,leaning down to blow a raspberry on his boyfriend's tummy.Freddie felt it,he squirms,Brian does it again,getting a squeal from the singer.

_ **Day 2,may 4th,1978,Tuesday** _

"Good morning baby",Brian says"fuck off",Freddie hissed coldly from the bathroom."what's your problem?!",Brian asked"you!",Freddie yelled."you're my problem Brian! You're so fucking over protective,i'm in my thirties!",Freddie yells,he had not long lost his mother and father."so fuck you Brian!",Freddie says,tears in his eyes"fuck off,i never want to see you again!",Freddie then screams,Brian held him,tightly.

"Let me go!",the persian says"No",Brian says.he tickled lightly behind Freddie's ear,feeling him calming down a lot."you like that baby boy",Brian asked"mm,i'm sorry Bri",Freddie says"its okay",Brian says.


	17. Why do you do this to me?.....On Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas day,Freddie and Brian had not long broke up,Brian shows off his new girlfriend,Anita,while Freddie has AIDS,he hid it from Brian,acted like he was okay,he wasn't,he wanted somebody to love
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT HATE ON MY BOOKS,DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

please don't leave hate on my Help me! book,its something i relate to,so please do not leave anything nasty in the comments of it,please,its upset me by someone writing saying i can't write,i can,i do get nice comments on my books,please if you're gonna hate FUCK OFF.please do not hate on it,i relate to anorexia and self harm.

* * *

Engagement rings of Freddie and Brian(black is Freddie,pure white is Brian).

_ **** _

_ **Joe and Freddies rings:** _

_ **** _

* * *

_**Christmas day,1987...** _

Freddie and Brian had split up a year prior,now Brian got himself a girlfriend,Anita.that has pissed off Freddie a lot since he has AIDS and nobody,he goes out a lot.Today is Christmas,everyone is at Garden Lodge.Freddie had shut himself away."Brian's here!",Joe calls out,he's the cook and one of Freddie's ex boyfriends."leave me alone Joey",Freddie sighs from his bathroom,he had showered three times in an hour,"come on Freddie",Joe says gently"fuck off Joseph!",Freddie says,the door opens,Joe catches Freddie's face in the mirror"are you jealous?",Joe asked"No,i'm not Joseph",Freddie says.

Freddie has his yellow jumper on.they went into the main living area.Brian talking about _Anita_ . again and again and again.!

"oh,you're here",Brian says."i'll uh go",he added after"fuck you",Freddie spat with hate."i was gonna wait,but i'm dying Brian,I have fucking AIDS! Thanks to you",Freddie then yelled before his voice went hoarse."you're an asshole Brian,get out,don't come back",then Freddie walked off,he felt a hand on his shoulder"get the fuck off me",he snaps at Brian."Wrong Person",it was Roger."leave me alone Rog",Freddie says,"Brian wants you back",roger says"bullshit",Freddie roared."he left me for a slut",Freddie says,he marched up to Brian and slapped him across the face.Hard enough for it to sting"what was that for",Brian scoffed"for you leaving me for a slut,you dirty fucking liar",Freddie snarls."its your fault,i'm dying"he adds"its your own fault Freddie,you got with too many guys behind my back,Joe,David,Kenny,Paul,Bill,Vince,Winnie,the list goes on",Brian says

"shut.The.fuck up",Freddie snaps.

"why don't you fuck off and leave",he adds on."i never wanted to marry you!",Brian yelled.Freddie threw the ring into the fire."i'm not buying another",Brian says"don't have to",Freddie spat,grabbing the ring,Joe gave him and put it on"fuck you",he says.Joe was watching the argument,he grabs Freddie by the waist and plants his lips onto the singers."you fucking asshole!"Brian says,Joe and Freddie ignored him,they kept kissing.Freddie's hair had grown."i love you freddie",Joe says"I love you too Joseph",Freddie says,that childlike blush on his cheeks.

they kiss again,Joe went to start on dinner.


	18. Why do you do this to me?.....On Christmas ()part 2()

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 1989,Freddie's not happy with Brian,

_ **1989,Studio** _

Freddie was getting sicker by the day.he thought back to when he and Brian were together......."Brian,can we talk?",Freddie finally got the courage to ask."No",Brian says"i'm not gonna make it to Christmas of _**'91**_ "Freddie tells him."i doubt that",Brian says"its true brian,i have AIDS,i'm dying,i'm not gonna make it",Freddie says."Freddie,i'm not kissing you!",Brian says"you don't have to",Freddie says."i only want you to fucking support me,i'm fucking Dying",Freddie says,they hugged.


	19. Tickle tickle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is ticklish!

"Freddie,wake up!",brian says"go away",Freddie snaps,he got pinned down,arms above him in handcuffs,Roger came in and sat on Freddie's ankles.they start tickling the shit out of him,Freddie giggling,laughing,begging for it to stop,his sides are overly ticklish.Roger and Brian focus there.Freddie laughing madly,squealing."awe coochie coo!"Roger teased"S shut up!",Freddie says between giggles.


	20. Christmas Love.......why me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is alone with his five year old son on Christmas,then Brian comes along,  
> Freddie is at a cafe with a five year old son,Brian comes along

[Girls like Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U)

(open link in new tab)

Freddie:23

Brian:22

"Adryan! Behave",Freddie warns his five year old son,"sorry daddy",Adryan says,more known as the son of a gay faggot.they were sat at a cafe,both had hot chocolate,its christmas.Freddie is divorced from husband,John,yet Freddie's pregnant with another on the way."Daddy?when do i get to meet sissy?",Adryan asked"not for another three months",Freddie smiled."what do you want to name her?",he asked"lulah!",Adryan says"okay,i'll keep it",Freddie says,kissing his sons cheek.then the bell to the cafe door rang.A tall handsome paramedic by the name of Brian walks in.Freddie was called to get his drink"i'll get it daddy!",Adryan says"Adryan!",Freddie warns,he grabbed his second hot chocolate.

he shared it with his son"look at you,mucky pup",Freddie says,wiping the chocolate from around his sons mouth"Excuse me?",Brian interrupts"yes?",Freddie says,keeping his son near him."you know you shouldn't be drinking coffee",Freddie almost burst out in giggles"its hot chocolate",he corrects."Sorry",Brian says."its fine,happens a lot",Freddie blushed."feel free to join us",he adds."how far along are you?",Brian asked"six months,i'm stuck with this trouble maker",Freddie says,looking at his son."how old is he?",Brian asked"he's five,my husband divorced me and left me with him and this one",Freddie sighs sadly.

Then John comes in angry"So,this is what it is!"John roared"fuck off John,go fuck Roger",Freddie spat,feeling his waters break,he had contractions,bad ones.Brian got Freddie to the hospital,Adryan,crying.Freddie gave birth in an exam room,panting,crying in pain.

then came into the world,Lulah Rose Mercury.


	21. WEDDING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie get married during Christmas.

_ **Wedding day,1984** _

Its Brian and Freddie's wedding day,Brian's in a navy blue suit.Freddie's in a white Suit.Freddie had asked Roger to walk him down the isle."Its go time!",John says,"well then blushing bride",Roger says to Freddie,they linked arms.Freddie saw Brian and teared up."do you Brian may take Freddie Bulsara to be your lawful wedded husband?",Brian smiled and blushed"I do",he says."do you Freddie Bulsara take Brian May to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health,till death do you apart?",this time the persian blushed"I do",he says."in the name of the lord,i pronounce you husband and groom,you may now kiss!",everyone cheered.

they kissed,"i love you",Freddie says"i love you too",Brian says,they ran down the isle,Roger and John following behind them,They got wedding photos done.John and Roger behind them.They got one of Brian dipping Freddie and kissing him."My beautiful,handsome husband",Brian says."Mine forever",Freddie says.


	22. Christmas Love.......why me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2,  
> Freddie is again alone with his two kids,Adryan now seven and Lulah now two,Brian is living with him,helping but working a lot over Christmas,leading freddie to almost kill himself.

_ **Christmas day** _

Freddie's been alone with his two kids,Brian's been working more and more,this time Freddie's had enough,he grabbed his antidepressants and took them all at once,before collapsing in the living room,leaving Adryan to make the call no kid wants to.......


	23. daddys baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has three dads,ones a cop,ones a dentist and the other a doctor  
> cop:Roger  
> dentist:Brian  
> Doctor:John

_**cop:Roger(dad)** _   
_**dentist:Brian(daddy)** _   
_**Doctor:John(papa Johns pizza!)** _

_**Freddie:14** _

""Freddie!GET UP!",Roger yelled"No dad!",Freddie whined,before feeling three pairs of hands on his sides,tickling him,Freddie giggles and squeals,his dads tickled him all over his tummy and sides making him squeal and giggle."get up Freddie",Roger says"N never!",Freddie squealed.Brian blows a raspberry on Freddies belly button"coochie coo",they tease him.he got raspberries from all three of his dads."tickle tickle tickle,the tickle monster's gonna get you and eat you up!",brian teased.Roger tickled the 14 year olds armpits,John tickled his feet,Brian got his tummy and sides"tickle tickle",they tease him"I...I'll get up!",Freddie squealed


	24. BIG DAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_ **


End file.
